WE ARE Xros Heart! ver. x7
WE ARE Xros Heart! ver. x7 is an insert song from Digimon Xros Wars. It was performed by , and . is the theme song for Shoutmon X7. Its counterpart is WE ARE Xros Heart!, Xros Heart's insert theme. Song Information Lyrics Japanese= WE ARE クロスハート! この道はいつも　激闘のバーニングロード 駆け抜けてきたさ　君の夢のために 重ねた絆が切り札さ　最後の力を見・せ・ろ! 今全てが GREAT XROS 溶け合う 俺にくれ　みんなの輝くソウルを 今燃え立つ GREAT HEART 明日の牙 勝利をこの手に WE ARE クロスハート! 乗り越えた悪夢　絶望のダークネスフィールド この胸に残る　友の想い・笑顔 魔城に渦巻く暗闇を　まばゆい光で照・ら・せ! 今つかもう GREAT XROS 明日(あす)を 素晴らしき仲間の勇気を集めて 今輝く GREAT HEART 夢の使者 未来に向かって WE ARE クロスハート! そう! 世界は一つ そう! 俺たちも一つ 七つの野望を打ち砕き　七つの希望がここに立つ 切り開け　つかみ取れ　永遠なる平和を 鋼の巨大なる腕で! 今全てが GREAT XROS 溶け合う 俺にくれ　みんなの輝くソウルを 今燃え立つ GREAT HEART 明日の牙 勝利をこの手に WE ARE クロスハート! Ah 未来に向かって WE ARE クロスハート! |-| Romanized= WE ARE XROS HEART! Kono michi wa itsumo gekitou no BURNING ROAD Kake nuketekita sa kimi no yume no tame ni Kasaneta kizuna ga kirifuda sa Saigo no chikara wo mi-se-ro! Ima subete ga GREAT XROS toke au Ore ni kure minna no kagayaku SOURU wo Ima moe tatsu GREAT HEART asu no kiba Shouri wo kono te ni WE ARE XROS HEART! Nori koeta akumu zetsubou no DARKNESS FIELD Kono mune ni nokoru tomo no omoi egao Majou ni uzumaku kurayami wo Mabayui hikari de te-ra-se! Ima tsuka mou GREAT XROS asu wo Subarashiki nakama no yuuki wo atsumete Ima kagayaku GREAT HEART yume no shisha Mirai ni mukatte WE ARE XROS HEART! Sou! sekai wa hitotsu Sou! oretachi mo hitotsu Nanatsu no yabou wo uchi kudaki nanatsu no kibou ga koko ni tatsu Kiri hirake tsukami tore eien naru heiwa wo Hagane no kyodai naru ude de! Ima subete ga GREAT XROS toke au Ore ni kure minna no kagayaku SOURU wo Ima moe tatsu GREAT HEART asu no kiba Shouri wo kono te ni WE ARE XROS HEART! Ah mirai ni mukatte WE ARE XROS HEART! |-| English= We are Xros Heart! This path will be someday A clashing Burning Road We have to go further For the sake of your dreams Our entrusted bonds lies in this trump card! Now, show them your final power! Now, everything will Great Xros, unleashed Give me everyone's shining Souls! Now, heating up as Great Heart, the tomorrow's fangs! Victory is in our hands! We are Xros Heart! Overcoming the nightmares From the desperate Darkness Field This heart remains Our friends' feelings and smiles The demon's castle lurks with the jet-black darkness Illuminate them with your burning bright light! Now, let's seize for our Great Xros, towards tomorrow With our wonderful friends and gather them with courage Now, shining as Great Heart, the ruler of the dreams! Let's face for the future! We are Xros Heart! Yes! The world is the one Yes! We're also the one! To break apart those seven ambitions And to stand seven hopes right here By slashing it open and seizing it Our eternal peace Bring out those massive arms of steel! Now, everything will Great Xros, unleashed Give me everyone's shining Souls! Now, heating up as Great Heart, the tomorrow's fangs! Victory is in our hands! We are Xros Heart! Ah! Let's face for the future! We are Xros Heart! Category:Fusion Music